


Reservation For Three

by scarlettblack



Series: Three Love-Sick Dorks [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Dessert, Distrust, Fluff and Angst, Food, Healing, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Partner Betrayal, Polyamory, Sex, Tears, Therapy, Threesome - M/M/M, laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettblack/pseuds/scarlettblack
Summary: After separating a year ago, Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield meet with their former partner, Dwalin Fundinson, for dinner at his invitation while reliving moments from their relationship with him as well as with one another. How they met, what went wrong, and whether the three will move forward will be answered...as well as what's for dessert?!





	1. Dinner At Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic ever! That means I'm going to be a noob about this whole thing. I welcome constructive comments so feel free but please go easy on me! I originally was trying to look for a beta but was too scared to talk to anyone so I'm just gonna wing it. If someone decides they'd like to feel free to let me know and I'll probably say sure! 
> 
> So I've had so many fic ideas but have never been able to write any out until I got this idea in my head and then I wrote and wrote and knocked out ten chapters in less than a month. I don't know how I did it. I mean I do but I can't really explain it. I like to say it was a miracle, but I feel that word should be used in more serious situation. Okay I'll stop.
> 
> Anyway! I was inspired by the series [Three](http://archiveofourown.org/series/65604) by [alkjira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira) and [diemarysues](http://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues) I love that series so much as well as [At Your Service](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950371/chapters/1857990) by [alkjira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira) and thought of what more stories that could be written and decided I would just write my own! I hope if one or both of these wonderful writers read this are happy with it and if not I am willing to take it down!

Bilbo got out of the cab feeling slightly nauseous as he eyed Bombur’s elegant and grand restaurant. It wasn’t the food there that brought on his sudden illness (it was actually quite good) it was his reason for being there, Dwalin. It had been almost a year since he last saw his face and honestly he couldn’t remember much about it since his eyes were filled with tears. A situation he never thought would happen.

He thought Dwalin was happy with Thorin and himself. They were practically married, except for the piece of paper. I guess that was too much for Dwalin, too domesticated. I suppose he wasn’t meant for being tied down. Each of them made a promise though. It didn’t matter. It was over. And now Dwalin wanted to meet Bilbo and Thorin for dinner. For what Bilbo didn’t know. He almost didn’t want to know.

* * *

 

“What do you mean you want back out?” Thorin shouted as loud as he could over the phone. “I mean I know why you’d _want_ back out, but we already told him yes. The reservation is made. He’s probably on his way their now.” Bilbo froze. He wasn’t sure what to say anymore. “Bilbo, I need you to say something. If you don’t want to go through with this that’s fine, but why the sudden change of heart?”

* * *

 

 

“I’m scared.” Bilbo panted as he kneeled on the cold tile in the bathroom floor. “There’s no reason for you to be scared, Bilbo. I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere. I know how much you love Dwalin. I love him too. But I love you just as much and I still want to be by your side if you’ll have me.” Bilbo whimpered and tucked himself into Thorin’s side. The two spent many a night like this those first three months without Dwalin. For a while Thorin was worried he’d never see the bright smile his hobbit would wear ever again. He also once thought that the three of them would always be together.  Look at them now.

* * *

 

“No, no. It’s okay. I’m sorry Thorin. I think I just got cold feet”, he giggled slightly, “And since I have the biggest feet that bothers me on a much higher level than you!” Thorin couldn’t help giggle himself. Bilbo making ridiculous jokes was always a good sign. “Very well. I’ll meet you at the restaurant. I have a feeling the traffic is going to be horrendous. I’m so angry this meeting lasted as long as it did. Oh well. I love you and I’ll see you soon! Try not to kill Dwalin ‘til I get there!” Bilbo’s laugh rumbled into the phone, “You always spoil my fun!”

* * *

 

He took a deep breath as he reached for the door. There was no reason as Bofur was already there opening it and welcoming him with his large expressive grin. Handshakes were exchanged as well as the general chit chat and pleasantries. Bofur knew why he was there. He was just trying to be nice. Trying to calm Bilbo down. He knew how Bilbo was when Dwalin left. They all did.

“I’m surprised you even let him in the door,” Bilbo nodded his head into the direction of the dining area. He didn’t know where their table was yet, but he knew Dwalin was already there waiting.

“It was Bombur who gave the okay. He’s a big softie when it comes to second chances. Sometimes I don’t think he’s really a dwarf!” It was an abrupt cough from an annoyed Bifur that broke Bofur’s cackle. After Bilbo was given a bone crushing hug from his other dear friend, Bofur lead the way to his table.

Dwalin got there early. Too early. To say he was nervous was an understatement. I mean it’s not every day you ask your former lovers to get back together with you. No, not lovers. Bilbo and Thorin were much more than that to him. He couldn’t believe his own ears when he heard Bilbo say yes over the phone. He seriously asked Oin to check his ears the next day at his office. There was no way either of them would ever want to be anywhere near him again.

* * *

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dwalin had never seen Thorin so angry. “Are you fucking kidding me, Dwalin? Ori? You’ve been cheating on Bilbo and me with Ori?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” He tried moving Thorin off to a quiet corner in the hotel, but Thorin refused to let him touch him. After miraculously finding the lounge area empty did Dwalin get Thorin to calm down. “Explain. I want to know.” There wasn’t much to say.

* * *

 

It started with a surprise Dwalin and Thorin planned for Bilbo’s birthday. It was Dwalin’s idea. He placed three boxes in front of Bilbo after his plate was taken away by the waiter. “Dwalin this is too much! I told you I was only going to accept one gift! And you didn’t even give me time to give you two your gifts!” Thorin and Dwalin loved Bilbo but they seriously could not get over the hobbit rule that on your birthday you give gifts instead of getting them.  Laughing Dwalin pushed one box toward him, “You’re not getting all of them. This one is for you.”

It was a ring. The most beautiful ring Bilbo had ever seen. It was a gold band for the most part but it had a stripe of jet black gemstone around the top and then a stripe of blue sapphire gems wrapped around the bottom. “Gold represents you, the blue is obviously Thorin, and I’m the black gemstone. And if you open the others…they are just different variations,” he opened the other box to reveal yet another ring. It was mostly a black gemstone but with stripes of gold and blue sapphire and the other box contained a ring mostly blue with black and gold stripes. “You keep the gold ring and Thorin and I will take each of these. So you get your gift, we get ours. It may not be legal, but we want this as official as we can get.”

It was a year later when Dwalin started feeling what he described as a knot in his stomach. They all decided they would live in his house since he was the only one out of the three of them that had one, but they needed to make room. Construction was already underway and Dwalin was uneasy. He didn’t like all of the changes. It was too much too fast. He liked Ori. Always had. He was a sweet guy and Dwalin knew he had always had a crush on him. Dwalin flirted, Ori took the bait, six weeks later Thorin confronted him in the lobby of the hotel he met Ori twice a week. 

* * *

 

“If you don’t tell Bilbo I will. He’s planning dinner for seven o’clock because of your _late meeting_. You better be there and you better tell him. He deserves to know the truth. You owe him that much.” He did show up but he was late. Very late. He had gotten into a fight with Ori and lost track of time, but he did make it home and if Thorin’s face wasn’t enough to make him talk Bilbo’s precious face was. He couldn’t lie to him.

* * *

 

“It was my fault wasn’t it?” Bilbo asked looking out of the car window at Dwalin as the two drove away from the house to their new flat in the city. “Bilbo, do not blame yourself! Dwalin has never been able to sit still. I’m surprised he lasted this long.” Bilbo couldn’t suppress another sob. “So you knew this would happen? That he would cheat on us?!”

Thorin pulled the van over and put it in park, “No, I didn’t think he would. I’m just not surprised that he did. I always wanted Dwalin, but he could be reckless. I really thought when he met you that he changed. That he would stop this selfish self-obsession that he had. And when he came up with the rings I was convinced. It turns out, after everything; he’s still the same old Dwalin. I know this is heartbreaking Bilbo, but I think it’s for the best.” He had put his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. It felt so cold. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, a gift from Bilbo, and used it to wipe his tear stained face.

Dwalin watched from the front door as Thorin and Bilbo packed up the last of their stuff and drove away. He wasn’t supposed to be there but he felt he should be. There were no goodbyes. They had said enough. Dwalin later regretted saying nothing. He wished he would’ve had the courage to wrap his arms around Bilbo and ask him to forgive him. Fall on his knees before Thorin and beg him not to go. He didn’t.

It was for the best. It really was. Dwalin being alone for all those months ended up being the best thing for him. He needed to work on himself, find out what exactly made him betray the two men he loved more than anything in the world. He needed to fix these issues to be a better dwarf. And he needed to be a better dwarf if he was going to win them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I added a line whenever we jumped in time. I know it's a lot in the first chapter but don't worry the rest of the story will not jump back and forth this much I promise!
> 
> I know it's wrong to make Dwalin a cheater since he is a very loyal character (really they all are) but I wanted there to be a major reason for his split from the two of them so I took the cheating path. I hope you all don't hate me for it. 
> 
> Do you like the ring part? That was my first idea that came up with I actually might write a full fic for. I don't know yet. But the basis behind it was the three made a bet on who would have the best surprise gift for birthdays that year and Dwalin ended up winning with the ring idea that really is a win for all three of them!
> 
> So I do have the whole story written so I'm thinking I'll probably be posting the rest of the chapters quickly! Next chapter will focus on first meetings!


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bilbo met Dwalin, when Bilbo met Dwalin again, and when the hell is Thorin gonna show up?!

A smile crept up on Bilbo’s face as he made his way to the back of the restaurant. Bombur had set up a small area in the back of his place, originally meant for being a cozy area for couples, but now the famous chef saved the area only for close friends and family. It really was a lovely spot. There was a large window that gave those sitting by it a great view of the magnificent garden behind the building. You wouldn’t have been able to see the garden at this time of night, but Bilbo wasn’t looking at the window. His eyes were fixed on a burly dwarf who couldn’t seem to get his necktie straight.  

Damn it! He had his tie perfect when he left home and now it didn’t look right. He knew if Bilbo didn’t notice it Thorin certainly would. He had to look perfect. He needed everything to go right and now a necktie was going to be his undoing. Bloody things. He never wore them and now he knew why. His palms began to sweat as he started to remove the unruly tie. He was about to rip off the vulgar garment completely when he heard a familiar sound above him.

* * *

 

Bilbo’s giggling was one of his favorite sounds. Dwalin heard it when he first met him. They had just finished wrapping up filming the current season of his do-it-yourself home repair show when he heard the sound of the hobbit laughing on the other side of the studio, by the table that held the food from the catering service. Bilbo’s catering service. Dwalin was never much of a gourmet fanatic, but the laugh intrigued him and practically taunted him to go to the table and try one of the many appetizers laid out.

Bilbo had been talking to one of the crew members before he noticed Dwalin reaching for one of the mini crab rolls. Before he could even take a bite his hand was covered by the tiny hobbits’, “Hold on one second.” He watched as the hobbit’s other hand grabbed a lemon, held it over the crab roll and squished it gently. “It tastes better with some lemon on top! Try it!” His smile was radiant.

His whole face practically glowed. Distracted, Dwalin ended up shoving the whole crab roll in his mouth.  With his mouth full he was unable to communicate his pleasure to the hobbit, so he made what sounded like muffled grunt.  Bilbo only laughed harder, “Oh my! I didn’t mean for you to eat the whole thing! Are you even able to taste it?” Shaking his head yes, the dwarf began chewing the rest of the roll and swallowed.

“Aye! It’s good this. There anymore?” Beaming, the hobbit jumped, “Of course! Just one moment!” He returned with a whole tray full. Dwalin was just glad he returned, though struggling with what must’ve been a heavy tray. Without hesitation Dwalin grabbed it and with one hand placed it on the table. “Oh my goodness. You’re very strong, Mister?” he extended his dainty hand to the bewildered dwarf. “Dwalin, Dwalin Fundinson, at your service, Mister?” “Baggins, Bilbo Baggins, at yours.”

* * *

 

“Would you like some assistance?” Bilbo’s voice was warm yet quiet as it reached Dwalin’s ears. It made him freeze on the spot. He was too afraid to look up into his eyes but he found himself unable to look away and he watched small soft fingers tangle themselves around his necktie to work their magic. He looked exactly the same as first day he met him. Golden curls, smooth skin, eyes that shined like the sun. Dwalin was glad to see that light was not diminished completely. He was afraid it would happen and he never would have been able to forgive himself.

“Thank you,” Dwalin managed to get out as he took in the rest of his hobbit. Well, not his hobbit anymore. He hoped he could be his hobbit once again. Bilbo smiled slightly as he looked into Dwalin’s eyes, “Always at your service, Mister Dwalin.”

He rose rather abruptly from his chair, it made Bilbo wince. Dwalin wanted to scoop Bilbo into his arms, but realized quickly that such an action might be inappropriate. The two of them weren’t quite sure how to greet one another. A kiss? A hug? A handshake? In their awkward shuffling the two ended up going with a half hug before Dwalin assisted him to the chair sitting across from him.  It was the other empty chair that reminded Dwalin that another dinner guest was to join them.

“Thorin parking the car?” he asked a little worried that the other love in his life might have changed his mind. “No,” Bilbo said sharply as though he had confirmed Dwalin’s thoughts,”…he’s on his way though. He had a meeting that ran late. I suppose traffic is what’s keeping him now.” He gave Dwalin a half smirk. He loved toying with him when he was worried because he worried so little yet he acted like a small child when he did. Dwalin couldn’t suppress a hearty laugh. This was a good sign. He knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet though. Bilbo was still keeping his distance.

* * *

 

Being a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins was always a polite and caring creature. He was also certainly fond of touch. Dwalin noticed this when Bilbo talked to anyone he liked. A hand to a shoulder, arm, face or hair was always included in any conversation unless a certain being was not comfortable with touch then Bilbo was polite enough to keep his hands to himself. Dwalin certainly didn’t have that problem. During their first date he noticed Bilbo’s light touches. He found it endearing. He couldn’t help but grab his hand with his own when he caught him trying to touch his forearm again. A brief moment of panic hit the little hobbit’s face but vanished when the strong dwarf gave him a smile, “When you stop moving about, I’d like to kiss ya.” To say the hobbit blushed wouldn’t have been right. All of his skin more or less completely turned pink.

* * *

 

Dwalin coughed to break the silence that had fell upon the former lovers, “Do ya think we should wait fer ‘im before we order? Or do ya think ya know what he might want?” Bilbo laid down his menu and smirked once more, “I think we should order a bottle of wine and sip for a bit. He should be here by the time we finish a glass.” Dwalin returned a smirk and summoned the closest waiter. In the past Dwalin would’ve preferred a beer or scotch, but his time with Bilbo and Thorin gave him an education about wine. And not just any wine, the really good stuff. Dwalin couldn’t tell you the names just that they tasted incredible, but it helped when you drank them with people you loved.

Bilbo ended up choosing champagne, a choice that made Dwalin snicker. Bilbo had once said that champagne was a great wine that represented their relationship perfectly, it being made from three different grapes. According to him Dwalin was the Pinot Noir. The Pinot Noir adds body, structure, aroma, and a complexity of flavors to champagne. It’s also a grape that likes the cool climate of the region, and it grows well in the chalky limestone soil. Bilbo represented the Pinot Meunier. A grape that brought a fruitiness, floral aromas, and a precocious character to the wine. And Thorin was definitely the Chardonnay. Freshness, elegance, and finesse. Well that was Thorin on his good days. It was silly but Bilbo enjoyed it, especially when it made his two dwarves roll their eyes every time he mentioned the fact.

“What are we celebrating?” Thorin’s deep booming voice suddenly filled the small space the three now occupied. This made Dwalin wince and look up at Thorin in confusion. The proud dwarf pointed at their glasses, “Champagne. There must be good news then.”

“There is, Darling, you’ve finally joined us!” Bilbo exclaimed as he rose slightly from his chair and gave his dwarf a full kiss on his lips, “Your presence is certainly something worth celebrating.” Thorin flashed him a wide smile. He always knew how to put on a show. He then turned his attention to Dwalin offering him his right hand, “Dwalin, how are you? Sorry to keep you waiting.” Flabbergasted, Dwalin rose from his chair and shook his hand, “Fine, just fine. Not a problem. I’ve forgotten how bad the traffic can get in town.”

Thorin took his place beside Bilbo before picking up the menu set before him. He glanced at it quickly before laying it down once more and resting a hand on the table closer to Bilbo. The hobbit rested his own hand on top and intertwined their fingers. It was an act they hardly ever did in public but each felt was necessary for tonight. Dwalin pretended he didn’t notice this and tried hiding his displeasure with his own menu. This was going to be harder than he thought. He could feel himself getting sick when Thorin’s voiced boomed again, “So, what looks good?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know we're not supposed to have favorites, but I will admit that Dwalin is my favorite dwarf! He's super tough guy, but then steals Bilbo's cookies from the cookie jar. I didn't need to know anything else about him after that (I also love how super cute he is with Balin). And I really love that he meets Bilbo first and the exchange they have so I kinda wanted to recreate it in their first meeting in this story. Oh! I also love Dwalin's accent and tried to put that in my writing XD
> 
> So the champagne suggestion came from my sister. She is a chef and wine expert and I thought it was super interesting so I looked into it and decided to go with it! I thought it might be a bit ridiculous but I believe in the end it does represent the trio well!
> 
> I originally was going to have Thorin show up in the next chapter but realized it wouldn't hurt if he came in at the end of this one. Plus I felt I was focusing too much on just Bilbo and Dwalin.
> 
> Thank you to all for your comments and kudos! I'll also be posting the next chapter today and I'll get the chapter after that definitely on here tomorrow! Enjoy!


	3. History with a Side of Brussels Sprouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Thorin makes three!

After perusing the menu for a few minutes they had decided they would start with a lobster and vanilla bean bisque. It was the only thing on the menu Dwalin recognized. He knew it meant some kind of soup. For their entrees Bilbo chose the duck with five spice butternut squash purée and honey-glazed carrots while Thorin decided on a strip steak with duck fat fried fingerling potatoes, herb Dijon crème fraiche, and French green beans. Dwalin once again chose the first thing he recognized; chicken breast.

“Since when do you eat Brussels sprouts?” Bilbo gave him a curious look, “You do realize it comes with Brussels sprouts? Don’t you?” It was common knowledge how much Dwalin couldn’t stand vegetables. If it were up to him he’d eat meat morning, noon, and night, but once Bilbo came into his life the little hobbit made sure he got plenty servings of vegetables. Not that he didn’t put up a fight at first.

* * *

 

About a month after Bilbo moved into his house he scolded Dwalin and warned him that if he didn’t eat the vegetables given to him he would never serve him another dish with meat in it ever again.  Calling his bluff, the next morning when Dwalin sat down at the breakfast table he was presented with a vegetarian omelet. He then went to their refrigerator to find that the bacon that coveted the top shelf of the appliance was gone as well as the sausage and meats he used in his sandwiches. Dwalin ate the omelet and any vegetable that Bilbo presented him with after that day. The only one that Dwalin absolutely refused to eat was Brussels sprouts. It didn’t matter how they were prepared or what dressing covered them, he absolutely could not eat them. Since he was so good about eating the rest of his vegetables, Bilbo allowed this one exception.

* * *

 

“Uh yeah. I do. I like em.” He didn’t know what he was saying. No one did. Both Thorin and Bilbo looked at him with wide eyes. Thorin cocked an eyebrow, “Since when?” Dwalin looked down at his plate, “Recently.” Thorin shook his head and took a drink of his wine, “Then you’ve certainly changed! What have you been doing with yourself this past year?” At this Bilbo chimed in, “Dwalin are you sure? It’s a simple change I’m sure Bombur would have no problem fixing another vegetable for you.” For the first time since they’ve seen each other Dwalin actually saw concern in Bilbo’s eyes. Concern for him. A stupid dwarf that broke his heart, “It’s fine, Bilbo.”

“In that case I’m off to use the loo. Too much champagne already,” Bilbo smiled and squeezed Thorin’s hand before standing from his seat. Thorin and Dwalin both rose as well and made sure he was out of the site before they sat back down. “So what _have_ you been doing with yourself, Dwalin? I was surprised to see you in Scotland last week. Obviously the show is still going strong. I like the idea of you fixing up your childhood home. I’m sure your parents would be proud.”

Out of the two of them Thorin was the one Dwalin had the most history. They had been friends since they were seven years old. Dwalin and his family moved from Scotland and lived next door to Thorin's family.  The two became inseparable. They shared a lot of firsts together; first play time, first fight, first time getting into trouble. As they became teenagers they spent even more time together that lead to first kisses, touches, and the first time having sex. They never admitted that what they had was love, but looking back Dwalin was certain he loved Thorin he just didn’t understand it at the time. He thought skipping class to make out with Thorin behind the school was just for fun and that their first time, under the bleachers after their rugby team won the championships, was just two youths experimenting. It wasn’t until the day that Dwalin introduced Thorin to Bilbo that he realized he had real feelings for him.

* * *

 

Dwalin was the one cooking this time. After a rather wonderful and eventful night with Bilbo, Dwalin decided he would wake up early to make breakfast in bed for his hobbit. It wasn’t early enough though, as the eggs were frying he suddenly felt two tiny hands wrap around his waist. He practically jumped out of the pajama bottoms he was wearing. “We’re gonna have to get ya a bell so I can hear ya coming,” he smiled giving the hobbit a kiss. This only made Bilbo grin mischievously, “There a lot more fun things you could do to hear me _coming_ ,” he said stepping back to reveal he was only wearing one of Dwalin’s old tee shirts. Dwalin couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, “Are ya saying ya don’t want breakfast?” Continuing to smile while running a hand down Dwalin’s strong chest Bilbo mumbled, “I just came down to see if you were interested in seconds.” “I’d say we had seconds round 1am this morning,” he whispered wrapping his arms around the tiny hobbit and lifting him in the air. Bilbo’s laughter hadn’t quite died down as they heard the doorbell ring.

Thorin couldn’t believe it when Balin told him Dwalin was seeing someone. He should’ve asked him out when he had the chance. He should’ve told him he loved him when he had the chance. He wasn’t going to give up yet. He’d only been seeing this Bilbo for a few months. How serious could it be? He waited a few more seconds before pressing the button again. Perhaps it was a little early in the morning to be calling on an old lover. Friends, Thorin reminded himself, that’s what they were. Just friends. Suddenly the door was answered…by a shirt less Dwalin.

“Not Balin,” Dwalin said with a grimace. “Nice to see you too. Are you busy? I need to talk to you,” Thorin said with a scowl as he tried to enter Dwalin’s home but was blocked. “What? Am I not allowed into your home anymore?” Dwalin looked inside quickly before turning back to Thorin, “Don’t be a prick.” Thorin was about to ask what was going on before he heard what sounded like a young man say, “Good morning, Balin! How many eggs would you like?” Then he saw him. He was little, too little. His head was surrounded by curls and he had an adorable nose. Thorin felt like screaming. “Oh! Not Balin,” the little man squeaked as blush ran from his face to his pointed ears.

After Dwalin shuffled them all inside and introductions were made did Bilbo continue making breakfast. It actually ended up being a nice morning. Thorin had told embarrassing stories about Dwalin and Bilbo chatted about his background growing up in Hobbiton, starting a business, writing cookbooks, and possibly going into television like Dwalin. Thorin tried to find a reason to hate him but he couldn’t. Despite their differences Bilbo was actually a good match for Dwalin. And despite being a hobbit, Thorin found himself attracted to the tiny creature. For being so small he seemed incredibly strong and confident. He also had a rather lovely round behind. Thorin understood Dwalin’s attraction.

As he walked back to his car Dwalin stopped him, “Hey! What was it ya came by to talk to me about?” Thorin panicked, what was he going to tell him? “I just uh, wanted to know your thoughts about having an Erebor Hotel in Scotland. If you thought it would be a good idea?” It was a terrible lie, but there wasn’t much else the two talked about lately. “Oh, um well I guess it’d be nice. You know yer fancy hotels aren’t my style, but I imagine it be good,” Dwalin said a little confused. He knew Thorin. He wouldn’t rush over to his house so early to talk about business. He knew he wanted to know about Bilbo. He didn’t say anymore though. That chapter was clearly over. Whatever they had was done. If it wasn’t for Bilbo they would’ve left it at that.

* * *

 

“So…how long have you been in love with Thorin?” Bilbo said one day sipping on a cup of tea while Dwalin washed the dishes. Dwalin tried playing dumb, but Bilbo could read him just as well. “We should invite him to dinner sometime,” he said handing Dwalin his cup and flashing a devious smile at him, “I’d like to get to know him better!” Dwalin tried to talk him out of it, but Bilbo was very persistent. However, Thorin being so busy, he wasn’t able to go back to Dwalin’s for many months. He would meet the two in the city for dinner occasionally. When practically a year had gone by they caught Thorin in town after seeing a show and invited him for a drink. After much protesting from Thorin, Bilbo finally convinced him to come to the house for dinner.

Two weeks later Thorin found himself on Dwalin’s doorstep again. He seriously considered hiring an escort. This was starting to get painful for him. Bilbo and Dwalin looked so happy; he wished more than anything he could have that. And it wasn’t just the relationship part. They never revealed intimate details but from their jokes and flirting Thorin could tell they had amazing sex. For Thorin it had been so long. About five years ago he dated the son of a rival company, an elf named Thranduil. It started hot, but Thranduil was incredibly conceited. It drove Thorin crazy, but it also kept him coming back. After Thranduil got drunk and crashed his car did Thorin call it quits. He needed help Thorin couldn’t give him. It was some months later he had heard that Thran finally checked himself into rehab and was now working at the gardens in Greenwood.

This time the door was answered by Bilbo, in full attire that included a waistcoat. He looked quite handsome. His smile reached across his face as he saw him, “Thorin! Welcome! We’ve been waiting for you!” Thorin couldn’t help but smile back as he handed Bilbo a bottle of wine. Bilbo’s eyes sparkled as he looked over the label, “Oh! How thoughtful, Thorin! Please come in and make yourself at home! Baby! Thorin’s here!” Dwalin was also fully dressed and he looked really good. He was actually wearing a black button down shirt tucked into a pair of dark slacks. Of course the top three buttons were unbuttoned, hinting at Dwalin’s chest. Thorin certainly knew what he was doing before he went to sleep alone that night.

The meal was delicious of course. Bilbo cooked a three course meal that included salad, which Dwalin of course had to eat or he wouldn’t get dessert. Thorin had been enjoying himself so much he ended up having a little too much wine and it was decided, by Bilbo, that he would stay in the spare bedroom for the night. He felt awful but both of his hosts couldn’t be more pleased that he was staying. It was a little odd. Almost like Thorin missed something.

He really missed something. One minute he was getting ready for bed the next Bilbo was flirting with him, stroking his arms, running his hands through his hair, whispering desires in his ear. He tried to stop him; he didn’t want to ruin Dwalin’s new relationship. He didn’t see that Dwalin was already sitting in the corner watching what was going on. He didn’t see that he had removed the shirt he was wearing. He didn’t see Bilbo turning down the sheets and he certainly didn’t see Bilbo removing Thorin's shirt and pants. They really did need to put a bell on that hobbit.

Before a passion-filled night with a hobbit in his lap and an old love hitting all the right spots began they talked. They talked of missed chances and desires. They talked of relationships and rules. In the end they decided that there would be no rules. All three of them wanted each other and only each other, so they said to hell with it and went for it with no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I concur with Dwalin. I too hate Brussels sprouts. 
> 
> So Bilbo and Thorin's first meeting as well as the trio getting together for sex is one that is very similar to their first meetings in the Three series. I really liked the concepts of each moment and wanted to do something close but put my own spin on it. Really I just love how naughty they all are! I swear the similarites stop there! Again I'll delete this chapter if it's too close!
> 
> If you haven't noticed, Bilbo calls Dwalin "Baby" and Thorin "Darling". I love it.
> 
> Well prepare yourselves for the next chapter...the angst is coming!


	4. Broken Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebuilding a house can break up a home.

“Alright Dwalin, what are you doing? You’re wearing a tie and eating food you can’t stand,” Thorin asked sitting back in his chair, “I swear to God if this is a trick and you end up hurting Bilbo again I will kill you this time.” His voice had no sign of joking and Dwalin knew it. He didn’t blame him either. “Thorin if I do ever end up hurting Bilbo again I’d want ya to kill me. I’ve never seen him that upset before and I never want to see it again. Ya don’t need to worry, Thorin, I’ve learned my lesson.” The two stared at each for some time before they were interrupted.

“Uh oh. Tense faces,” Bilbo said bouncing up to the table, “What have you two been talking about?” Thorin glanced over at Dwalin and smiled, “Dwalin’s been filling me on the past year of his life.” It technically wasn’t a lie. Bilbo also looked to Dwalin before replying coldly, “Oh yes, I wanted to ask you…How’s Ori? I haven’t heard from him in a while.” Dwalin immediately knew the niceties were now over and honestly he knew it would happen. After all it's very rare when one cheats on a spouse that the other is forgiving. Well, without a huge fight thrown in at some point.

“I wouldn’t know. We split up not too long after, uh, after we did. It wasn’t going to last. I wasn’t even serious about him. I never loved him.” Dwalin admitted lowering his voice and head as he spoke. Bilbo only shook his head, “I’m sure that made him feel wonderful. He was certainly serious enough for you to break things off with us though,” Bilbo added with a little bitterness in his voice. Thorin moved closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him closer. He kissed his temple before whispering in his ear. Within a few seconds Bilbo closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

When Bilbo opened his eyes he took Thorin’s hand into his once more and squeezed it, “I apologize Dwalin that was incredibly rude of me.” Tears began forming in Dwalin’s eyes but he fought them down. He looked up and shook his head, “There’s nothing ya need to apologize for. I deserve every bit of your ire.” Before anything else could be said the waiter brought the three their lobster bisque.

They finished the bisque and made sure to sip another glass of wine before talking again. They decided to go back to a more cheerful discussion so Bilbo talked about his career. His catering business has been doing well and his cookbooks so popular he got his own show, though after Dwalin’s break up he lost a bit of his spunk so they brought Bombur in to cohost which made the ratings soar. The best part was that with the help Bilbo finally wrote that dessert cookbook he had wanted to for so long. It was just released and so far every critic was thrilled with it.

When their entrees arrived Dwalin looked at the Brussels sprouts and frowned. He noticed Bilbo was staring at him so he managed to drop the frown and started digging in holding his breath as the disgusting vegetable touched his tongue. He didn’t know why he was doing this. Like Bilbo said he could’ve exchanged it for something else. He supposed he thought he had to prove something. Noticing his discomfort Thorin decided to keep the conversation going, “So how’s the house holding up? I imagine it had to be a pain to get it back the way it was.”

Taking in a gulp of his wine (he had to wash that taste out somehow) he wiped his mouth and answered, “I continued with the alterations.” At this both Bilbo and Thorin stopped eating, their eyes going wide once more. “What do you mean you went through with it? I don’t mean to go down this road again, but what was the purpose? Did Balin have to move in with you?” Bilbo asked looking concerned. “No, course not,” Dwalin said looking amused, “No, there was so much work that had already been done I figured there was no point in changing it back. That and we had all worked on the plans…I just had to see them through. Even if you were never coming back.”

* * *

 

Two weeks after they exchanged rings and gotten a lot of sex out of their system (it was their honeymoon after all) did Dwalin and Bilbo realize now that Thorin was living with them that they were going to need more room. Sure they could’ve just sold that house and bought a new one, but Dwalin had built his house and he was proud of it. The man was all about building and rebuilding homes and certainly wouldn’t have a problem doing it to his own. Now all that mattered was how the house would be changed.

Everybody had their own ideas. Bilbo of course wanted a bigger bedroom and bathroom. However the second floor wasn’t really accommodating for such a task and Thorin requested having his own office for he could not share Dwalin’s “workshop” (There were woodchips everywhere and Dwalin was a pig!). Dwalin would draw new plans for each new suggestion, but someone would always have an issue. Bilbo didn’t think it would be suitable for master bedroom to be located downstairs. Thorin hated having an office right next to the bathroom. When Dwalin thought he had the blueprints just perfect both Bilbo and Thorin had complaints once again but this time Dwalin had had enough.

“I have been trying for months now and every time one of you buggers has had an issue! Well I’m done! If you both think you know how to build a house better here are the blueprints, knock yourselves out! I’ll be at the pub!” And with that Dwalin was out the door and down the road in his truck. He loved both Thorin and Bilbo, but sometimes their pickiness was too much for the grumpy dwarf. A good stiff drink was what he needed right now.

Despite having very few relationships in his life, Dwalin was actually able to stay friends with his ex-boyfriends. One of them was Nori, his first actual boyfriend that he met after Thorin went off to university. They were very happy for a few years, but one day the two looked at one another and knew their time was over. It was the easiest break-up he ever had. And when the two saw each other a few months later it was like nothing happened at all. Nori even asked Dwalin if he would help him build a pub he wanted to start. Today it’s still considered some of Dwalin’s greatest work. It was the unique architecture of it that got him noticed and a job on television being the strong handyman to some big shot who thought he could teach the public about home-improvement. His tough no nonsense approach made him so popular he ended up getting his own show. From then Nori claimed Dwalin could pay for his own drinks and he did whenever he would stop by.

“Hey Dwalin! What brings you by? Wives give you the night off?” Nori shouted over the small crowd that filled his pub that night. Dwalin rolled his eyes with a snicker, “Don’t let Thorin hear ya callin ‘im that.” The gave each other a hug and spent the next hour catching up before Nori’s younger brother, Ori, walked in the less crowded pub holding more books than one being should carry. Nori informed Dwalin that Ori had been working on a master’s degree and often came to the pub at this particular time of night since it was dead and he was able to work on his paper. Dwalin had remembered Ori and always thought he was a good kid. He had grown so much since last he saw him.

“Hello, Dwalin. You’re looking good.” Ori smiled with a blush on his cheeks, “Nori told me you and Bilbo and Thorin are sort of married. Congratulations!” Dwalin smiled, “Thank you. Ya know you’re not looking bad yourself, Laddie. Looks like you've become a fully grown dwarf.” He didn’t mean to flirt with Ori that night. He actually left not to long after seeing him. Returning home Bilbo and Thorin had apologized and ended up choosing a design for the house to get things underway. Dwalin would return to the pub several more times. He always managed to run into Ori.

* * *

 

To say that Nori was angry at Dwalin would be like saying Bilbo only liked cooking. Dwalin actually found him pounding on his front door the morning after he had broken things off with Ori. He had to break up with Ori. He wasn’t in love with him. It would have been a waste of Ori’s time. He wasn’t sure whether he should answer but knew Nori would manage to find a way in, even if it meant breaking a window. “What the fuck is wrong with you? What kind of fucked up being have you become to use my brother the way you did? If you loved him that’s one thing, but you didn’t! You just needed help running away from another relationship which is even more fucked up considering Bilbo and Thorin were the best thing for you! If you come near my brother or me again I will kill you and hack up your body into so many pieces no one will ever find you!”

* * *

 

 “Wow,” Bilbo exclaimed before finishing his glass of wine, “I can’t believe you finished the house. That’s got to be way too much room for you Dwalin. Why don’t you sell it?” Dwalin knew he had to make a move soon. They were almost finished with their dinners and he highly doubted Bilbo would want dessert. “I don’t want to sell it. It’s my home. Well it’s my house. It won't be home until I share it with the people I love.” Silence once again fell upon the trio as each grabbed their glasses for another sip of wine. Neither Bilbo nor Thorin were able to look at Dwalin and the nervous dwarf found he could not stare at them for too long. Perhaps the comment was too much or perhaps it was too late? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that wasn't as angsty as I remember, but still difficult to write non the less! Next chapter will have a little more angst but it will also be the beginning of some much needed help for Dwalin...with some assistance from a bossy big brother!


	5. Help & Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin looks for help with assistance from his brother and an unexpected ally.

It was Bilbo who looked up from his plate first, “Well there must be someone you have in mind. If not Ori, who else have you been seeing then?” At this question even Thorin sat up straight and leaned closer to the table. “I haven’t been seeing anyone. After I mucked things up I figured I should be alone for a while and my therapist agreed.” Dwalin wanted to finish his thought but found he forgot it as soon as he heard what he described as a squeal coming from Bilbo, “A therapist?! You’ve been seeing a therapist?!” Dwalin looked down at his plate once again, “Yeah. Was Balin’s idea. She’s actually not bad. Worth the money I give her.”

* * *

 The house had been a mess. He was eating microwave dinners and drinking beer with an occasional scotch. Some days it was just the scotch. He barely washed and most of the time stayed in bed. He only left the house whenever he needed to go to work and he wasn’t much use there so the network decided to give him some time off. It was this announcement that had Balin not even bang on Dwalin’s door. He picked the lock. Dwalin was in a coma like state of sleep when he was suddenly waken by a bucket of cold water. He jumped out of bed ready to kill whoever decided to play such a cruel trick. The fact that it was his own brother didn’t stop him from doing so, but Balin was once a soldier and with a flick of his wrist Dwalin was on his back on the floor.

“Good you’re out of bed, now are ya goin’ to take a shower or shall I get the hose?” The older Fundinson threatened as he stared down at his defeated brother. When Dwalin had come down showered and dressed in proper clothes (Jeans and tee shirt are proper for Dwalin) he saw his older brother had prepared an actual breakfast for him. “Sit,” he instructed bringing over a pan of eggs to the table. Dwalin did what he said. He didn’t need to be taught twice. The two ate in silence but Dwalin knew his brother was there for another reason.

“Now. What are you going to do?” Balin asked. “’Bout wat?" “To get Bilbo and Thorin back. What are you going to do?” “Nuthin. I’ve lost em. I’ll never get em back.” “Do you love them?” Dwalin stopped eating at this point. “I’ll take that as a yes.” “Balin let it go. I’ve ruined things. They’ll never forgive me.” “Bilbo will. Thorin might take some convincing, but I think he’ll come ‘round.” It was then that Dwalin did something he hadn’t done for many years. He cried. It wasn’t even just crying, he was sobbing. Balin hadn’t had to comfort his brother since their parent’s death, but he did the same thing he did then. He wrapped both arms around him and touched his forehead with his. In his muffled sobs Dwalin tried to talk, “What am I going to do Balin? How can I fix this?”

Many people didn’t know it, but Balin also had a therapist. After he fought in the war he came back not feeling like he used to. To be honest things weren’t any easier before that what with his parents dying and him having to care for his brother. When it became too much his friend Dori suggested he see a therapist. Rivendell Hospital was full of great doctors and Dr. Elrond ended up being a great help to Balin. When he informed the elven doctor that his brother too needed help he gave him the name of another great elf therapist.

* * *

 

“Doctor Galadriel Lorien!”  Bilbo gasped! “I’ve never met her, but I hear she’s the absolute best!” Thorin shook his head, “A lot of the family see her or one of her associates. If you’re going to have a therapist, she’s the one to have. How’s it going?” “Good. I started at two times a week. Now it’s once every two weeks and as much as I hate to admit it, it’s done a lot of good for me. It was her that encouraged me to invite the two of your to dinner tonight.”

* * *

 

“You’ve been very quiet Dwalin. Is there something on your mind?” Dr. Lorien asked sitting in her large white chair always holding a pen with two hands while her notebook sat lazily in her lap. Dwalin slowly paced back and forth in her spacious office. To him the place looked like a therapist’s office you’d find in heaven. Open windows everywhere with a calm cool breeze always blowing throughout the room. Outside a large garden filled with any flower possible interrupted by several fountains which seem unnecessary since there’s a grand waterfall running from the mountain that towers over the place. It wouldn’t be Dwalin’s heaven, but he imagined it was everyone else’s idea of heaven.

“I was thinking…I mean I don’t know if I should,” Dwalin looked away from the pale fair lady. He always found he could never look at her during their sessions. “If you should what?” He chewed on his bottom lip. Sod it. If he didn’t have the guts to tell her he’d never have the guts to do it all, “I want to ask Bilbo and Thorin to come back.” The good doctor raised her eyebrows and dropped her head slowly to look at her notebook. When she didn’t respond immediately he thought she didn’t like the idea but when she raised her head again to look at him she wore a small smile, “Why don’t you?” At this he completely stopped pacing and actually looked at her. He knew the answer. He could never forget the pain he caused. All it took was one look.

* * *

It was the look in Bilbo’s eyes the minute he understood what Dwalin had just told him. That his husband, one of his loves, had been sleeping with a younger dwarf for the past six weeks. Everything that they had; all of the memories and moments, all of the kisses and tender touches, all of their laughter and tears faded from Bilbo’s eyes. It was all gone. Well, except for the tears. That was all he could see when he looked at Bilbo. Even if he did forgive him things would never be as they once were. Dwalin had destroyed everything that they had.

Thorin was all rage. Rage and knowing. He knew Dwalin. He knew what he was capable of and he was right. He knew that getting Thorin to ever trust him again was going to be almost impossible. While Bilbo cried into his shoulder Thorin could only stare at Dwalin. What he could have done to Dwalin with that rage would’ve put him into his grave. He didn’t though. Thorin realized it would be more of a punishment for Dwalin to do nothing and just have him watch at what happens when you do what he did. It hurt Thorin just as much. The worst part of the whole situation was he still loved him. He still loved him and he still wanted him and that’s why he had to pack up everything, including Bilbo (he was small enough to fit in a suitcase), and leave Dwalin to finally look at himself.

* * *

"Dwalin, I have no doubts about your feelings for Thorin and Bilbo. In our sessions you've spoken of your love for them even when you didn't realize you were. I have to admit I'm a little envious of your relationship. The three of you seem to have been made for each other. I think it's time to ask _the_ question," the Elven doctor paused, "Why did you stray from Thorin and Bilbo when you love them as much as you do?" It had been  _the_ question. It was a question he had been dreading for some time.

However, it was not the first time he had been asked. Ori believe it or not was the first being to ask him and Dwalin being foolish of course told him that he while he loved Thorin and Bilbo, Ori "had something more". This exact phrase is what Ori threw back to Dwalin when he broke things off. It wasn't quite a lie, Ori was special, but he was not Bilbo and Thorin. When Balin had asked, Dwalin shrugged his shoulders. It was still at a time when he didn't want to face the answer. Now it was time. He had to know. It was the only way he could get Bilbo and Thorin back. 

He sat on the couch opposite from the doctor's chair. His head in his strong hands he pleaded, "I was afraid. I knew how lucky I was. I knew I had what everyone wished they could have and sometimes never get. I also knew how easily it could've been taken away from me. I had lost so much already." The blonde elf looked down to her notebook again and read, "Your home and your parents. Thorin in your youth and there was a risk with Balin to war." "Yeah." "So you thought if you..." Dwalin frowned and finished the doctor's thought,"I thought if I pushed them away at least I could see it coming. Then it wouldn't hurt so much." "Well, did you succeed? Is the hurt not so bad?" Dwalin looked up at her coldly.

She stared right back into his eyes. "Dwalin, I can understand your fear. Most beings fear they will lose the ones they love. The fact is you will. It happens to everyone no matter how hard you try. Being mortal makes our time limited, so that can only mean that we must make the most of it while we can. I can't tell you what to do, Dwalin, but I'll tell you what I would do. I would not let the fear of losing ones I love keep me from loving them. I would hold onto them and not let go until I had to." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to admit I was terrified to write this chapter because of the therapy session! I have never been or seen a therapist and therefore had no idea how to write one. I did do my research and found the best advice was not to have your therapist give advice so i tried to follow it as best as I could. Do we like that it's Galadriel? I do! I knew I wanted Dwalin to go to therapy and I originally was going have Elrond be his doctor until I realized it would be even more interesting this way! She is lovely, but very honest! 
> 
> Now that Dwalin is making process so will dinner! What will Bilbo and Thorin think of Dwalin now?


	6. Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin reminisce as Dwalin takes a step towards forgiveness.

“Dwalin, why did you invite us to dinner?” Bilbo’s expression resembled that of a small child. Like he had done some wrong and was waiting to be reprimanded. Dwalin couldn’t help but pity the hobbit. He had no reason to feel guilty. Bilbo couldn’t have been a better partner. Nobody’s perfect, but Bilbo got pretty damn close according to Dwalin. “I have a feeling that there is a purpose to this meeting other than eating some good food.” He had to laugh at that one. Brussels sprouts were not good at all.

“There is a reason why I invited both of you to dinner,” he cleared this throat and leaned away rest his arms on the table, “Alright let’s be honest I’m sure you both hate my guts right now and you have the right to,” he grunted sitting forward and pulling at his sleeves. The sudden appearance of Bilbo’s hand on his forearm stopped him. He wanted so badly to take it into his own. “We don’t hate your guts,” Bilbo smirked, “We were angry at you, but I can’t say either one of us actually hate you for what you did.” Bilbo would never hate Dwalin. He loved Dwalin and he knew he always would.

* * *

 

Since the three had jobs that had them travel occasionally (Thorin more so) there were many times where it was just two to the house. Months before they had exchanged rings, Dwalin found himself having to film his show at the other side of the country for a few weeks. Now normally such conditions could be difficult for couples, but to the trio it meant they have more opportunities to be creative. Yes, Bilbo, Dwalin, and Thorin found they could be very creative. On one particular night though Dwalin found he couldn’t online chat so Bilbo and Thorin just decided to spend their time together.

After taking a nice long soak in the bathtub the two decided to make use of a new video camera Thorin had bought and found themselves completely spent on the king size bed. Bilbo had draped himself over Thorin’s side, the two of them covered in sweat and blissfully naked. Still panting Bilbo managed to whisper lazily into Thorin’s shoulder, “D’ya think Dwalin will like the video?” Thorin having such a deep voice his laughter was more of rumbling noise, “He loves it when you take me. If I know him he’ll wank off as soon as he sees it.”

Thorin wrapped an arm around his tiny hobbit as he felt him finally relax and sigh deeply into his chest. Bilbo was never one to sit for too long and the sleepy dwarf was not surprised as he felt the mass of curls move away from his body. He opened his eyes to find hazel ones looking directly into his. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Thorin flashed his infamous wide smile, “Was there anything that happened in the last hour that would make you think I didn’t enjoy myself? I think if you play your cards right I just might enjoy some more later.” Bilbo giggled placing his head back down and running a hand through Thorin’s thick chest hair, “I was just checking. I like to keep both my dwarves happy.” “And that you do,” he whispered as he gave him a tight squeeze.

After a brief nap he once again heard his hobbit stirring, “Thorin, can I ask you something personal?” Not opening his eyes he shook his head, “Course you can.” “When did you fall in love with Dwalin?” This particular question had the dwarf open his eyes. It was a bit darker outside and it cast intriguing shapes on the ceiling. Thorin was lost for words. He had had so much history with Dwalin, most of it confusing. He never had really thought about it before. There had been many moments that he could bring up.

“It was after we ended things,” he finally said looking down again at the curious hobbit, “I shouldn’t even say ‘we’ it was technically me that ended things. I was off to university and Dwalin…well he couldn’t come along. I wish he had though. It wasn’t such a great experience. Most people were only friends with me because of who I was and not for who I am. I learned quickly how to weed out those who tried to use me and found I didn’t have any real friends. Dwalin never cared about my family and riches. All he had ever wanted was me and that’s when I realized I felt the same way about him. He’s a rough tough pain in the arse, but I wouldn’t have him any other way. What about you? When did you fall in love with Dwalin?”

* * *

 

For Bilbo it was easy. They had been dating for almost a year. Bilbo had planned a trip back to his hometown of Hobbiton to visit his cousin Drogo whose wife Primula just had a baby. He was planning on going alone when he noticed Dwalin giving him puppy dog eyes. “I have to go, Baby, It’s been a while since I’ve been back and I want to meet little Frodo!” “Yer really gonna leave me here all alone,” Dwalin tried again to convince his hobbit not to leave. He actually had the next few weeks off and wanted to spend them all with Bilbo. His actual plan during these weeks was to finally ask him to move in already. They had practically been living together as it was, but Dwalin felt the need to ask him properly.

After a couple rounds of rough sex Bilbo climbed off of Dwalin’s lap with a satisfied grin, “That should be enough to keep you going for the next few weeks.” Dwalin couldn’t speak. Every time he thought he’d had the best sex of his life Bilbo would surprise him again and again. When he did finally find his voice he still tried to talk him into staying. Bilbo being such a pushover had another idea, “Why don’t you come to Hobbiton with me then? You have the time off and we haven’t really gone on a proper holiday yet.”

The crowds were a lot bigger than Bilbo thought they would be. He was grateful that no one had recognized either of them on the train or at Hobbiton’s station. By the time they made it to Bilbo’s childhood home, Bag End, they both were in need of food and a good night’s sleep. The plan was for them to set up the house and Bilbo’s family would join them the next day. Well things rarely ever go as planned. They claimed they arrived early to surprise the couple, but Dwalin believed they just wanted an early glimpse of Bilbo’s new boyfriend. It was a bit insufferable. Yes they meant well but these hobbits really wanted to know everything they could about Dwalin. He even had drudge up the memory of his parent’s death something he thought the hobbits would have a little more discretion with considering the same thing happened to Bilbo.

He felt terrible. Poor Dwalin. His first time in Hobbiton and he had to deal with the suffocating nature of his family. After everyone was fed and had their evening pipes, Bilbo insisted that he and Dwalin were ready for bed and left them to their chosen guest rooms while the two occupied the master bedroom. “Bloody hell no wonder ya left,”Dwalin sighed as his body fell to the bed, “I’d leave too if my relatives were in my face on a constant basis.” Bilbo laughed, “Well they’re not that bad now. They’re only in your face constantly because you’re new! Give it thirty years and they’ll start to leave you alone!” Dwalin groaned as Bilbo came to his side to comfort him, “Aww poor baby. Would more sex make you feel better?” Dwalin laughed, “I’m flattered that you think I still have energy after all that traveling, eating, and talking.”

The next day was better. By mid-morning Drogo and Primula arrived with little Frodo. Bilbo couldn’t help himself cry a little when Drogo asked him to be his godfather. After he held Frodo long enough Primula moved over to Dwalin and offered him the baby. Immediately he put his hands up and tried to back out of the room but the young hobbit mother insisted, claiming she was positive her son would come to no harm lying in such strong arms. He was nervous at first when the baby began to cry, but the second he supported his tiny head did Frodo become calm and so did Dwalin. He never really considered himself good with kids, but then again he never had many opportunities with them.

Bilbo once again had tears in his eyes. He never thought about how Dwalin would be as a father. They weren’t quite that far in their relationship, but he admired his love as he held the incredibly tiny hobbit babe. Love. That was the first time he thought of Dwalin as that as well. Neither one of them had said the word, but they each hinted at it.

A few days later everyone slowly moved out of Bag End back to their respected homes. The couple were relieved to have the house to themselves. They spent the rest of their holiday exploring the rest of Hobbiton by day and snuggling up at home by night. Some nights were spent doing more than snuggling. But on one their last evenings in Bag End, Bilbo found himself staring at Dwalin as the light of the fireplace shone on him. He wasn’t doing anything particularly romantic. He was just reading or trying to read a book the hobbit lent him, but Dwalin wasn’t much for reading. Frustrated he put the book down and noticed his hobbit staring at him. “What?” “Nothing,” Bilbo smiled looking back down at his own book. “C’mon. What is it?” “It’s nothing. I just realized that I love you.”

Dwalin of course froze. He’d known he had strong feelings for his hobbit, but he didn’t ever think it was love. Hearing it from Bilbo he finally understood that he did. He grabbed Bilbo’s legs as they rested on the couch and pulled the hobbit into his arms slowly while moving his book to the side. “I want you to live with me.” Bilbo laughed, “But Baby, I already live with you.” “Not completely. You still have your place with your things and I want you to bring them to mine.” Dwalin pressed his forehead to Bilbo’s, “I love you, Bilbo. Please live with me.”

* * *

 

Dwalin couldn’t hold it back this time. The tears just fell. He merely put a hand to his face to try and hide it. “How could you not hate me,” he whimpered, “It’s something I still can’t forgive myself for and I am sorry. I’m sorry for being weak and betraying you. I was so scared to lose you I pushed you both away. If I could take it all back I would.” Bilbo looked over to Thorin. He had tears in his eyes as well. He nodded his head towards Dwalin so Bilbo nudged his chair over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dwalin is that why you invited us tonight? Just to apologize?” “No and yes. I wanted to say sorry proper, but I also want you back,” he cried out, “I want the both of you back. I love you. You and Thorin. I love you and I want you both back in my life.” He put down his hand and looked at each of them as the remaining tears finished falling from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! Confessions left and right! I really loved writing this chapter! I loved the image of Dwalin holding a baby Frodo! I love Thorin and Bilbo soaking in the bathtub and making naughty videos for Dwalin! I was alittle afraid that maybe it would kind of slow things down, but I feel it was important to show some sweet moments. Next chapter will have another Bilbo and Thorin moment that doesn't start out so sweet. Also dessert will be coming up soon!!!
> 
> I'll be busy with Christmas events for the next two days, so I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays or just a great day in general! Thank you all so much your comments and kudos! They really mean the world to me! <3


	7. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin after Dwalin.

Bilbo wanted to say yes. He wanted to say yes so badly and climb onto Dwalin’s lap and stay there forever. However, as much as he wanted to something held him back and it certainly wasn’t Thorin. Looking over to him he could tell Thorin was feeling the same way too. It was written on both of their faces. Bilbo imagined if Dwalin could read people’s faces he could see the answer he was asking for, but he couldn’t. There was an answer though. It was something Bilbo and Thorin had talked about several months back.

* * *

 

It had been 103 days exactly since Bilbo and Thorin were last with Dwalin. It still hurt, not as much as the first day, but it still hurt. The two had set themselves up in a nice flat in the city. It was a bit expensive but even if Bilbo couldn’t pay his share Thorin certainly had enough money. Those three months had been hard. Bilbo didn’t sleep much and when did he often had horrid night terrors. Thorin was worried for a long time.

That particular day Bilbo had been feeling just okay, not terrible, but not great either. He was sitting at the window trying to enjoy a cup of tea. Usually at this time of day he would’ve been preparing dinner, but since Dwalin he found himself not wanting to cook. Well not cook the way he used to. He would prepare basic meals for himself and Thorin, but nothing beyond that. He even baked very little as well which was really regretted by Thorin who absolutely loved Bilbo’s scones.

But Thorin cared for more than just Bilbo’s cooking. He was heartbroken for his hobbit but at the same time he knew he needed to help him get out of this funk. He couldn’t live the rest of his life this way. That’s why Thorin made the decision that when he got home from work that night he would talk with Bilbo. Yes, a good talk would certainly help him for Bilbo was fond of words. He loved speaking them, reading them, and writing them. He always said a good talk would help any situation.

However, Bilbo would not be talked to. “I know I haven’t been myself, Thorin, but I really am not in the mood for a lecture.” “Bilbo you can’t do this to yourself! Don’t let him do this to you!” “Fine then! I’ll fix dinner if you just stop!” “That’s not why…” “I know, you oaf, just shut up and let me cook!” Bilbo prepared dinner with a look of determination on his face. Thorin remembered he only made that face when cooking a recipe he felt he had to master. He supposed that was a dinner he needed to master. They ate in silence but afterward as Thorin helped with the dishes he apologized for being blunt and demanding but he meant what he said. He just wanted Bilbo to be happy again.

Bilbo understood that Thorin meant well and more importantly he knew he was right. He didn’t want to be sad anymore. He wanted to keep living despite the loss he had. After he dried his hands he hugged Thorin tightly before kissing him deeply. As he went to move away, planning to spend the rest of the night with his pipe and a good book, Thorin wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the hobbit to him. It was 103 days since they last saw of Dwalin but it had been 110 days since the two last had made love with him.

Thorin and Bilbo were quite patient when it came to sex. Thorin had many years without and Bilbo, while having quite a few relationships before Dwalin, had enough terrible sex to be okay with abstaining for some time. But it wasn’t just sex that Thorin wanted in this moment. He just longed to be near his darling hobbit. He missed their baths, missed their cuddling sessions, and the little kisses he would give him when they woke up in the morning. Bilbo had been very distant the past few months, cuddling with Thorin only in his despair.

With his hobbit in his arms (not crying) he dug his nose into his curls inhaling his scent. As he moved his hands to massage Bilbo’s arms he started kissing Bilbo’s lovely ears which he ended up missing for Bilbo stepped away from him again, “No Thorin, I don’t think I’ll be much use to you. I certainly wasn’t enough to keep Dwalin around.” Oh did Thorin want to knock Dwalin’s head off for this. Now Bilbo doubted himself completely because of Dwalin’s selfishness.  

In his deepest most seductive voice he moved in front of Bilbo, “Dwalin is a fool.” Bilbo looked up his raven haired lover confused, “What?” “He has to be not to appreciate a glorious creature such as you,” he began walking toward him slowly while unbuttoning his white shirt revealing his muscled hairy chest. The one he knew Bilbo could not resist. Thorin could’ve sworn he saw a blush appear on Bilbo’s cheek. When he reached the last button he let the shirt slide off of his arms to the floor. Bilbo was definitely blushing.

He then reached out to take Bilbo’s hand into his which he then lifted to his lips and kissed softly. “If you would allow me. I would love to demonstrate just how desirable you are,” He paused to kiss it once more, “And I can only imagine what skills you have that you can teach me.” Bilbo had found himself to be lost for words. He realized in that moment only action could show his feelings. So he climbed Thorin like a tree.

It was about midnight before they finished. Thorin insisted he couldn’t quite judge Bilbo’s skill until they tried them in every room. They even did so in the kitchen. Granted it was the kitchen floor but still it counted. Thorin found Bilbo yet again draped over him an even bigger mess than before. He loved it though. Loved every inch and every drop of sweat that was glistening on his exhausted hobbit.

“Thank you,” the exhausted hobbit panted, “I think we both needed that.” Thorin nodded, “Indeed. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” Thorin ran his hand through Bilbo’s soft curls kissing his head. Smiling Bilbo leaned into his caress, “Yes I am. You were right before. I can’t let him stop me from living my life. As much as I wish he would apart of it, since he chooses not to its best to move on.” At this Thorin placed his hand under Bilbo’s jaw to lift it to his face to steal a kiss. “I think that is very wise.”

The next day both decided to take a day off to stay in bed. They didn’t spend all of it making love Bilbo did have some sleep to catch up on. They talked mostly about all sorts of things; their past, their future. Most of all they talked about Dwalin. It was late morning while the two were sharing a bath that Bilbo asked the question, “Thorin. What happens if he decides he wants us back?”

 Thorin was lying against Bilbo as the hobbit was playing with his wet raven locks. He was in such a state of relaxation he almost missed the question. “Well. I suppose we’d have a decision to make.” He turned half way around to look him in the eye, “Would you want him back?” Bilbo moved his hands from his hair to his face, “Would you be mad if I said yes?” “Of course not if that’s what you want.” “But is that what you want?” Bilbo asked biting his lower lip. “I think it would depend on the reason why he wanted us back. If it’s because he misses the sex then no. If it’s because he misses us in general then I think that yes I would like to have him back.”

Bilbo wrapped his arms around the dwarf. Well as much around him as he could. Thorin had been such a great comfort to the lost hobbit. He owed him more than he knew. “Thorin, I-I want to say something to you and I’d like you not to say anything until I finish. I know I talk a lot about Dwalin, I did so even when he was still with us, but I want you to know how much you mean to me as well. I know I don’t tell you enough. You have been…well…a rock for me. You’ve always been so supportive and comforting even at times when I didn’t deserve it.  Always thinking of me and hardly ever of yourself and I just need you to know…that I love you so much and that I’m not only going to live my life for myself, I also wish to make you just as happy if not more.” He paused briefly letting out a soft sob. He had tears slowly falling as he spoke. “I know what I do will never be enough, but I will promise that I’ll always do my best.”

Thorin had to hold his hobbit closer. He wasn’t going to deny that he always thought Bilbo loved Dwalin more than him, the two of them were together long before he joined the pair, but this admission made him happier than he ever imagined. He didn’t wish it to be a competition that was not what their relationship was about, but it made Thorin more at peace to know that Bilbo loved him just as much as Dwalin. “Bilbo, just you in my arms now is more than enough,” he professed moving close enough to press his nose to Bilbo’s, “I couldn’t be more grateful to have you in my life. And you don’t need to worry anymore. We’re going to be alright.”

* * *

 

They ended up doing quite well. Even Dwalin noticed how well.  A couple months back Thorin’s nephew Kili celebrated his twenty-first birthday. Being from a wealthy family, there was of course a lavish party thrown at one of the very hotel’s the family owned. Surprisingly enough, Thorin had very little to do with the party since his sister Dis wanted to do most of the planning. A part of the plans involved a red carpet which made Bilbo feel a little nervous but considering he was a “celebrity” his publicist insisted he attend.

There they were. On the front page of the entertainment section of The Arda Weekly. Dwalin sat at the kitchen table with the paper in one hand and his phone in the other. His brother was on the line. He felt he should warn him. Dwalin being a distant cousin was invited to the party but sent his regrets. He didn’t feel ready and Galadriel declared if he felt he was not ready then he shouldn’t attend. She did however give him an idea of what he could with his invitation.

* * *

 

It was the only time Dwalin would ever admit he had butterflies as he dialed Nori's number into his phone. "Hey Nori, It's Dwalin. I know you said not to come near you, that's why I'm calling. Um, I got an invite to Kili Durin's twenty-first birthday party and I honestly don't wanna go. I was wondering if you and Ori would want to instead? You don't have to do anything but call me back and I'll send the invite back saying you're going in my place. You don't even need to see me I'll send the gift myself. Give me a call back if you want."

Nori was just as surprised to get the message as Dwalin was when he called him back, "Is this a trick?" Nori didn't say hello, not that Dwalin deserved one, "Why would you give me and Ori your invite to your former husband's nephew's birthday?" "It's no trick. I figured I owed you and Ori. You don't have to do anything but go to a party and enjoy yourselves. Eat, drink, meet rich snobs and tell em off or nick something off im. Either way I'll be the one punished and not you." When Dwalin heard silence he sighed into the phone. Nori wanted to know. "It's an apology. I am sorry. I'm sorry for hurting Ori. He didn't deserve to be treated that way. He deserves to be spoiled and treasured. He deserves a night out. I think you both do." 

* * *

 

Both of them didn't quite make the front page with Bilbo and Thorin but Ori was seen on page four talking to Fili Durin. They both looked happy. Dwalin recognized that kind of happy. He saw it on the faces on the front page as well. Dwalin was happy for them. He was also glad he didn't go. What could he have done at a twenty-first birthday party anyway? He knew one thing he could’ve done, but that wouldn’t have been the proper place for reconciliation. A private dinner was a much better idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so when I first went to post this chapter Ao3 logged me out so I lost what I originally wrote. It's not as good as what I first wrote but looking over it again it gets the point across. So sorry if the chapter isn't up your standards. I'll do better with backing up next time.
> 
> My favorite part is Thorin seducing Bilbo. I heard Richard Armitage's voice the entire time I wrote it. Curse that rich deep seductive voice (except not really)! 
> 
> Is it weird I had Dwalin call Nori? I figured Nori wouldn't let Ori accept calls from him, not that Ori would accept them! I figured either way if Dwalin wanted to talk to Ori at this point he's going to have to go through Nori first.
> 
> Next chapter dessert will be served!


	8. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet reminder of a relationship once challenged before

Dwalin thought a private dinner would be better. Since his confession Bilbo and Thorin had been quiet. The two just exchanged glances and Bilbo still had a hand on Dwalin’s shoulder but neither had said anything about his declaration of love. Taking it as a bad sign, when he saw the waiter approaching and asking if they wanted anything else Dwalin was prepared to say no and pay the bill when a very large and round dwarf appeared at their table. How Dwalin didn't see him coming, nobody knows.

“Bilbo! So ya finally came by! If I had known it would take helping ya on your show to get you here I would’ve done it much sooner!” the plump red head shouted as he stretched out his arms and wound them around the smiling hobbit. “Bombur! I know! I’m sorry it’s taken so long to get here! Everything has been exquisite though! Really! My compliments to the chef!” “Thank you. Thank you. Well I hope you three have saved room for dessert!”

“Oh Bombur. That’s very sweet of you but we…” “It’s not from me, Bilbo! Dwalin said you all would want the dessert I planned,” the jolly dwarf bellowed. Thorin and Bilbo frowned slightly looking to Dwalin. The dwarf sat back in his seat with his arms folded over his chest. He wasn't going to spoil the surprise but Bombur beat him to it anyway, “Ya haven’t heard what it is yet.” Looking to Bombur once more they heard him laugh, “Chocolate soufflé.” Immediately, as if Gandalf placed a spell on them, the hobbit and dwarf flashed wide grins at one another and then to Dwalin. “I hoped you lads wouldn’t have forgotten.”

* * *

 

Once Thorin was established as part of the relationship, the three were practically inseparable. They did many things most couples would do they just needed an extra chair. Though their families and respected friends gave their “grouping” no thought, the outside world wasn’t always so enthusiastic. When Thorin had come back from a long business trip the three decided to go out to dinner, an idea Bilbo thought was ridiculous considering he could whip up something for the three in less time spending less money which Dwalin argued was not true because Bilbo was picky about ingredients and insisted on going to the more expensive shops for them.

None the less the trio were enjoying their time out when they noticed at an adjacent table a group of elves laughing and looking in their direction. Dwalin had very little patience when it came to elves but decided to ignore them for Bilbo’s sake. The tiny hobbit had been considered a friend of the elves and was even able to speak their language so out of respect Dwalin tried to forget he had issues. Sometimes he wasn’t always successful but he would always try.

Bilbo was looking over the dessert menu the minute they sat down. He decreed that whenever he went out he needed most of the meal to decide whether he would partake in dessert. This night he surprisingly made a quick decision considering that chocolate soufflé was on the menu and needed to be ordered in advance.  Anticipating the treat he occupied himself by admiring his handsome dwarves which brought on more laughs from the elf occupied table nearby. “If the tree huggers laugh one more time I swear to Mahal,” Dwalin growled after placing another kiss on his hobbit’s cheek.

At this even Thorin turned to examine the disturbance behind him which only seemed to encourage the elves more. Neither Dwalin nor Thorin could understand half of what they were saying but noticing Bilbo hiding his face in the menu they knew they were being insulted. When both rose from the table ready to really confront them Bilbo jumped up in between his loves the elves. The elves looked disgusted that the hobbit was interfering and uttered words directed only to him. Facing them Bilbo expressed matter-of-factly, “I’m just trying to keep the peace. I don’t mean to be rude but had you just kept your attention within your own party and not given us any thought this wouldn’t be happening.” The expression of the elves turned into anger and one managed to step awfully close to the hobbit before bending over him and uttering more elvish that ended with a harsh sounding word, “Hukaa.”

Bilbo gasped and took a step back. He reached for Thorin’s and Dwalin’s hands, “Can we go? I want to leave now!” Thorin was worried, “What did he say to you?” At this the trembling hobbit began crying, “Never mind what he said I want to leave now!” At this the tall silver blonde dwarf laughed once more, “Looks like your little pet finally understands how pathetic he looks being seen with both of you.”

Dwalin and Thorin certainly gave it their all, but in the end there were too many elves and the police hadn’t arrived quite in time to stop them from bruising what Bilbo called their lovely faces. Though they didn’t win the battle they certainly did win the war, for the rest of the patrons that were dining at the restaurant had observed that the elves were the ones being a nuisance. So the rude and rowdy elves left in police cars and Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo went home though without dessert. For Bilbo hadn’t quite been in the mood for soufflé after the fight.

When they arrived back at the house, the curly haired hobbit immediately made his way to the bedroom to change out his elegant attire and burrow himself in the king size bed, saying nothing to Thorin or Dwalin as they cleaned up their wounds. When they joined him he could only pull each close to him as he bawled his eyes out. When he calmed Dwalin gently asked the sniffling hobbit what the elf had said to upset him. He took his time to answer. He started running his small hands through Thorin’s hair trying so hard avoid answering, but the dwarf merely took his hands into his own and brought them to his face.

Realizing their concerns he spoke, “When I tried to stop you all from fighting. The elves were insulted that I thought you could hurt them. Then, the really tall one…he um…he basically told me that they had every right to point us out because our grouping… that are grouping was… was unnatural and perverted and that me protecting you was just proving that I…proving that I’m a…proving that I’m a slut. That word ‘hukaa’ means slut.”

Dwalin couldn’t help but utter “bastards” under his breath. Shaking his head at him Thorin snuggled closer to the whimpering hobbit, “Do not listen to them Bilbo. Elves are arrogant and believe in tradition…in staying the past never moving forward. Of course they wouldn’t understand our love.” “Yeah and yer no slut,” Dwalin grumbled stopping to scratch his beard, “Well if ya are I definitely am.” He laughed squeezing Bilbo from behind. The hobbit only made a slight laugh. He hugged his dwarves and thanked them for their support but proclaimed he merely wanted to sleep and forget the whole matter.

But he didn’t. He couldn’t. Bilbo ended up being very self-conscious about his relationship with his dwarves. When Dwalin suggested going out a few days later Bilbo jumped claiming he would go and grab some take-out alone. While he was gone, the normally grumpy dwarf found himself sad. Bilbo was embarrassed and unhappy. He wanted to do something to cheer him up. He had to do something to cheer him up. And then it hit him.

When Thorin came home that night he could smell something coming from the kitchen. He wasn’t quite sure what it was. At first he thought Bilbo might be trying a new recipe that wasn’t quite working out until he entered the kitchen to find Dwalin…in a floral apron. “We have to make him happy. Bilbo, he’s not happy. He’s been upset ever since the leaf eaters said that awful stuff to him.” “And you think making him…” he paused looking down at the now stained cookbook, “chocolate soufflé will change…” He stopped. He noticed Bilbo had been different and he knew no matter what Dwalin or he told him he was going to feel the way he did. They needed to do something to show Bilbo that he was more than just a lover and he never did get his chocolate soufflé.

“Dwalin this recipe says eight ounces of semisweet chocolate, what kind of chocolate did you use?” “I just grabbed a chocolate bar from the pantry. It’s the same thing!” “No it’s not! Also the mixture is supposed to be smooth you’ve got all these lumps in it!” “It gives it character!” “Dwalin why do you have the tartar sauce out?” “It says it needs cream of tartar.” “That’s not tartar sauce! Can you imagine how that’ll taste with chocolate?” “Bilbo always mixes weird stuff together and it turns out fine.”

Bilbo entered his home with a look of suspicion. He heard noise in his kitchen (yes the kitchen is his no matter what Dwalin says) and he smelled something being cooked in his kitchen, but he not at all prepared for what was being done in his kitchen. He set the Chinese food down on the dining room table as his eyes bulged out of his head.

“Dwalin! It says not to open the oven the first twenty-five minutes! You’re going to ruin it!” “Thorin get off my back im just checkin it! It’s not goin to hurt nothin!” A clearing of his throat and the two dwarves stopped their bickering. After promises of clean-up were made and the dinner eaten did he actually find out what they had prepared. Well, it didn’t quite look like chocolate soufflé, and it didn’t smell like chocolate soufflé, but according to his loves it was chocolate soufflé.  They felt bad he never got from the restaurant. They felt bad that he was unhappy.

Bilbo couldn’t have felt more ridiculous. How could he even think horribly about his relationship? Bilbo didn’t quite know what it was that he was eating, but he knew he never would have eaten something this horrible if it weren’t for two dwarves who were concerned about his happiness and he couldn’t have been happier. From then on any creature that wanted to make any comment about his relationship with his dwarves Bilbo would just ignore them and only hug and kiss Dwalin and Thorin even more.

* * *

 

The three laughed triumphantly as they were eating a portion of chocolate soufflé made by Bombur this time. With a smudge of chocolate sitting in the corner of his mouth Bilbo declared, “I’m sorry Dwalin but this is far better than the one you made for me!” “Hey! Thorin helped! He’s the one who ruined it!” “I did not! You were the one that wanted to add actual tartar sauce!” “And that is why neither of you are ever allowed to cook anything in my kitchen ever again!” Bilbo laughed. It was his playful comment that brought up the topic of previous conversation once again. Would they be a “they” again? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I've never had chocolate souffle but according to my sister it's good but incredibly difficult to make! That's one of the reasons I picked this dessert. Did everyone imagine Dwalin in his floral apron putting tartar sauce into the mix? Cause I did! XD
> 
> So I realized I had a lot of flashbacks in this story but very few with just the three working something out together (besides when they first got together!) but I also wanted to bring up a moment when the three faced some intolerance. I don't know a lot about poly relationships but I imagine this does happen to them. It happens to many people who don't follow the "status quo" of things. 
> 
> I'm sorry for picking elves to be the cruel ones. I suppose I could've picked men. I feel as though elves would be most against it. No matter! They're never seen again in this story anyway!
> 
> Well! We're almost at the end! Now that we know what was for dessert, let's see if we can find the answer to another important question!


	9. A Chance to Catch the Light

Dwalin couldn’t take another long silence that fell upon the group so he let out an abrupt cough before grunting, “Well, what do ya say? Are ya both willing to give me another chance?” Thorin looked to Bilbo. They had come up with a plan if this happened and he had to admit he wanted to say yes, but he wasn’t sure what Bilbo was thinking. He was surprised to see him suddenly appearing very confident. He had placed his fork down and folded his hands on the table before him as he sat up straight.

“Dwalin…there’s no way,” he started pausing at hearing Thorin’s hushed gasp. Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows at his dwarf before continuing, “…we could give you answer here and now. We appreciate your apology and we’re happy to hear that you’ve gotten help over the past year and that you’re doing well. However, it doesn’t erase past wrongs and I feel that Thorin and I should talk this over before we make a decision.” At this the hobbit elegantly rose from the table and buttoned his jacket motioning to Thorin to join him. Dwalin stood as well hoping he could find a way to keep them from going. “Thank you very much for dinner,” he expressed politely holding out his hand, “When we reach a decision we will let you know.”

The burly dwarf took his hobbit’s hand into both of his trying not to too hold onto it too tightly. He didn’t want to let go. “Please know that despite all of my wrong doings I really do love you and that I’m willing to do anything to make up for it even if it takes the rest of my life.” He whispered pulling his hand to his lips and kissing his soft skin.

Bilbo was ready to melt on the spot. Dwalin, despite his rough demeanor, could be incredibly charming. He could only nod his head as he stepped away to let Thorin give his farewell. Dwalin swore he could’ve seen him brush a tear away but he wasn’t quite sure. Thorin jumped in opting to give Dwalin a hug instead. “We are glad you’re doing well,” he whispered squeezing his old friend tight, “Don’t worry, no matter our answer, you’ll still be a part of our lives.” He pulled away giving his shoulder a tight squeeze before moving away for good.

He teared up himself at Thorin’s whisper. He knew that there was a possibility the two would say no and he knew that being friends was better than not having them in his life at all but he secretly wished they would’ve given him a chance. Dwalin couldn’t let himself get depressed though. There was still a chance; they just had to talk it over. He just had to hold out for…as long as it took. He watched as his two former loves walked further away from him and out of the restaurant. He hoped it wouldn’t be the last time he saw them.

Bilbo continued to wipe tears from his eyes as he got into Thorin’s car. He hadn’t expected to get so emotional at their parting. When Thorin had closed his door and started the car he handed him his handkerchief, the same one he gave him when they last departed from Dwalin. “I love that you never seem to have your handkerchief at the most important moments,” he smiled as they made their way home. “What can I say; I haven’t been in my right mind lately,” he smiled handing the tear soaked cloth back to him, “Well it looks like we’ve come to that bridge we mentioned. Shall we cross it or not?”

 Thorin was certain that this would never come up. Well he thought it would but not for another ten years or so. He was shocked that it only took Dwalin a year to realize he needed them in his life. It had only been a week and a half ago that he saw him in Scotland, but even as he saw the tattooed covered dwarf approach him at the hotel he didn’t even think that was going to ask Bilbo and himself to come back to him.

* * *

 

He had been doing what he always does when he’s sent to hotels. He oversaw the goings on; making sure everything ran like clockwork, that the managers were going their jobs, and the staff following instructions. At the end of his trip he would do what he always did. He’d sit at the bar and write up a report on said goings on as a glass of whisky sat nearby. He was just finishing up a paragraph about the staff when he saw a familiar dwarf out of the corner of his eye.

“Thorin Oakenshield,” Dwalin sighed, “Always working.” Thorin looked up from his papers with an open mouth before smirking, “Dwalin Fundinson…in a hotel. Who are you meeting with this time?” He scoffed as he scribbled a few more notes before dropping his pen and taking a sip of his drink. He was going to need it if Dwalin was here and wanted to talk. The bald headed dwarf put his head down. This was going to be hard and not in a good way though Thorin still looked incredibly good.

Being bold Dwalin walked closer to Thorin, “I’m actually here filming. We’re doing a special show. I’m fixing up my childhood home. Well the one I lived in before my parents moved us to England. I heard one of your hotels was built here. Thought it wouldn’t hurt to see if ya were here and say hello.” He rambled trying not to stare too much into Thorin’s eyes. He was happy that Thorin actually looked back. He thought after that first comment he was going to have him kicked out but so far the long dark haired dwarf hadn’t budged from his position.

Thorin wasn’t exactly in the mood to see Dwalin but since he traveled to see him he figured he’d show some hospitality and offered his former love a seat beside him. “Like a drink?” He offered holding up his glass to him. He shook his head no, “Takin a break from the stuff.” Thorin hummed, that didn’t sound like Dwalin. “So you came to see me. What can I do for you?” “Well there’s really nuthin you need to do. I film here for another week or so but I wondered when I get back if you and Bilbo would wanna get together for dinner?”

He was lost for words. He actually had to take a deep breath before he found the right ones, “Dinner? What for?” “Well, uh, it’s been a year I think since we’ve seen one another and I figure I owe you and Bilbo as much for all I put ya through.” Thorin found himself humming again, “You think a dinner is enough?” “Course not. Just a start.” He looked into the dwarves sad eyes. He clearly was feeling awful and Thorin believed he wanted to make amends. “Well I’ll be done here in a couple days. When I get home I’ll talk to Bilbo. He’s the one in charge, you know that,” He concluded folding his arms over his chest. Dwalin found himself chuckling, “Yeah. I know.”

* * *

 

Bilbo had everything planned out for Thorin’s return home. He had baked a fresh batch of peanut butter brownies and was just drizzling the tops with fudge when he heard him coming in the front door. He situated the apron he was wearing (which happened to be the only thing he was wearing) and leaned against the kitchen counter anxious for his dwarf’s homecoming. And Thorin was very happy to see him.

“Well hello to you too,” he said seductively as he wrapped an arm around his hobbit and pulled him into a deep kiss, “Now this is a pretty sight. Is that peanut butter brownies?” “Mmm hmm,” the hobbit purred wrapping his arms around the strong dwarf only to reach down and give Thorin’s tight bottom a little pinch. Blushing Thorin grinned, “Ya know as much as I love this welcome home, I’m afraid I have some news for you.” “Later,” said the overly enthusiastic hobbit and he pushed his love toward the bedroom.

It wasn’t until a couple hours later while the two were sitting in the kitchen eating the brownies in their dressing gowns that Bilbo brought up the topic again. “So what news did you have?” “I can’t imagine all that much happened while you were away.” Licking the fudge off of his lips he replied, “Well something did. I was visited by Dwalin.” Bilbo paused with half a brownie in his mouth his eyes widened, “You saw Dwalin? At the hotel?” “Yeah. He actually came to see me. He wants to invite us to dinner.”

Bilbo coughed up a part of the brownie, “Dinner with us? I wonder why? What did you tell him?” “The obvious, that I would talk to you. He said when he gets home in a few days that he’d call to confirm.” At this the hobbit wrapped his colorful robe tighter around his body. “He’s calling here? What do you think we should do?” “Bilbo, there’s no need to worry it’s just a dinner. Either you want to go or you don’t.” “And what do you think we should do?” “Honestly I don’t see any harm in going, but if you’re not comfortable with it then we won’t.”

 Dwalin didn’t lie, when he got home a few days later he called. Bilbo saw his number and was so nervous he almost forgot to answer it. He also almost forgot to talk when Dwalin first spoke as well. “Hi Dwalin.” “Bilbo. How are ya?” “Good. I’m good. And you?” “Good yes. I’m doing a lot better since last you saw me.” “I’m glad to hear it.” “So I hope Thorin told you bout dinner?” “Yes he did.” Bilbo hadn’t quite made his mind up but Thorin left it up to him anyway. He knew he’d make a decision when the time came. “So what do ya say?”

* * *

 

“Dwalin, I say it sounds like the dinner was a success,” Balin’s voice boomed through Dwalin’s car radio. He’s not sure how he hooked his phone up to his truck but it worked and it was easier than holding it to his ear as he drove. “It’s not a success if they end up saying no.” he grimaced. “Not true, brother. Perhaps if you stay friends they’ll remember their feelings for you and then they’ll want to try again.” “And if they want to stay friends?” “Then you either stay friends or let them go. There are plenty of other beings out there Dwalin. If it doesn’t happen it wasn’t meant to be. And you wouldn’t want to make them unhappy again would ya?” Dwalin’s grumbling was enough to let his older brother know he was right.

“No, but I really don’t think I could take it if they say no. Because I know in my heart that Thorin and Bilbo are my ones. I feel as though we were all meant to find and be with one another for life.” At this point Dwalin had pulled into his driveway. He knew he wouldn't be able to go into his house alone for a bit and his brother was happy to keep their conversation going. “If that’s true brother I’m sure you have no need to worry. Perhaps you’ll have to wait a little while for them to realize it. Hell, you've waited this long, and if you love them as much as you say, I imagine you can wait as long as you need."

"Did they teach ya in school all these things or do ya just watch too much tv?" Dwalin joked wiping a tear from his eyes. He hated when his brother was right, but secretly he loved it. "Well funny you should ask cause I was watching tv just as you called and uh did you hear about Ori?" Dwalin confused looked to his radio, "No, what about im?" "Parently, he's dating Fili Durin. They officially confirmed themselves a couple by their PR people or something. I'm amazed. Did Thorin mention it at dinner?" "No, he didn't say anything. Bilbo actually asked me if I knew how he was. Could be they were keeping it quiet. I saw in the paper few months back that they were talking at Kili's birthday thing." "You sound okay about it." "Course I am. He deserves happiness and Fili's a good guy." "Good thought you might take that bad. Well since yer not gonna off yerself I'll let ya go. If you do have those thoughts call me back. If I don't answer I'm asleep. Love ya brother," Balin commented playfully before ending the call. 

Dwalin could only shake his head as he hung up. He really was happy for Ori. Since his encounter with Nori he knew he must have really hurt him. He just hoped Fili wouldn't treat him the same way, not that he imagined anyone else would act as stupidly as he did. As he slowly walked towards his home he was surprised to hear his phone give a pleasant ding sound notifying him of a text message he received. His dark eyes widened to see it was a message from Ori. He opened it despite his stomach being twisted into knots. He was silent as he looked over every word in the message.

_"Hey Dwalin. It's Ori. I'm sure you've heard the news by now. Nori told me I probably shouldn't text you but I wanted to say thank you. It was because of you that I got to meet Fili and he's really great and things between us have been going well and none of that would have ever happened if I hadn't known you. I hope this isn't weird and that you're doing well. Fili says he heard you were having dinner with Thorin and Bilbo. I hope it's true. You three were meant to be together. And if I can forgive you I'm sure they will too. Thank you again Dwalin. Really."_

It wasn't the answer Dwalin had been looking for that night, but it lightened his heart knowing that not only had Ori forgiven him, more importantly, that the young dwarf had found happiness. He had been uneasy since he left the restaurant but this message had actually put the older dwarf as ease for the first time in a long time. To him he felt it was a brief sign that he had made it out of the darkness and had finally found the light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I work as a cake decorator in a bakery at my local grocery store (that's why I'm a terrible writer) and my favorite thing we make is peanut butter brownies! It's basically just brownies with buttercream icing mixed with peanut butter and drizzled with fudge! (I actually just found out we've been making them wrong and are supposed to mix the pb with fudge but I like buttercream better!) Anyway! I decided it would be Thorin's favorite dessert! Congrats Thorin! I hope you enjoy them as much as I do!
> 
> So did you all wince when Bilbo first answered Dwalin "There's no way"? lol it's okay if you didn't i was just trying to be a little stinker.
> 
> Did you like Thorin being a bit snippy when he saw Dwalin at the hotel? I didn't want him to be cruel but I felt he would still be somewhat angry at him to make a snippy comment. Okay i'll stop with the word snippy. 
> 
> Okay I originally ended this chapter with Dwalin just finding out about Ori from Balin, but I felt it wasn't ending on a hopeful enough note so I thought that maybe just a quick text from Ori admitting to forgiving Dwalin would be nice. Is it too soon?
> 
> Anyway! One chapter left! I'm excited and a little sad, but I'm planning on writing more stories. What do you guys think? I wanna thank you all again for comments and kudos! You're the best! <3
> 
> The last chapter will have the final answer...and what happens after!


	10. Chocolate Soufflé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet ending that leads to a new beginning.

Dwalin took a deep breath as he made his way to the front door of his house. As he approached he looked through his keys to find the very one that unlocked it. Before he could he did a double take at the small window above the door. It appeared that he left on the hallway light, something he never did. He wasn’t one to waste electricity. Finally finding the key he unlocked his door and crept into his home quietly. Dwalin furrowed his eyebrows, for not only was the hallway light on but he could see at the further end of the hallway that the kitchen light was on as well.

The lights were the least of his problems. It was the noise he was hearing from the kitchen that really frightened him. There was definitely someone in his kitchen. He reached into a side closet and grabbed one of his axes he left there held it both of his hands as he continued to move quietly toward the kitchen. He had thought for a second that maybe it was Balin, but there was indeed too much banging and…was that the sink water running? Overall there was too much going on for it to be one being. He realized that perhaps he was being robbed and quickly pushed through the swinging door and screamed as loud as he could.

No one was there. Not a soul was in the place at all. That couldn’t be right. Dwalin may have been seeing a therapist but he was not delusional. Putting the axe down he scratched his bald head and looked around. Someone had done the dishes he had in the sink! He also noticed there were grocery bags in his trash, but he hadn’t been shopping. Curious he looked into his refrigerator to find he indeed had new groceries. So it was the opposite of a burglary?

A sound of rustling on his stairs pulled him out of his thoughts. Whoever was there was still in the house. He made his way to the stairs in long strides but still missed who happened to be there. Whoever it was they certainly couldn’t hide forever now that they were upstairs, but as Dwalin checked each room, once again, he found nothing. He even looked into closets and underneath his king size bed but he found nothing. He only heard more noises of someone or something moving around. He even called out to the noise asking them to show themselves, but not even the threat of calling the police had anyone appear.

Confused, frustrated, and he confessed a little scared he moved to go back to the kitchen this time however he heard the sound of a tea kettle whistling and then giggling. He knew that giggle. He knew everything about that giggle. Dwalin stood once more before his kitchen door. This was a dream. It had to be and if it wasn’t he knew he was most definitely going to have to go back to Dr. Lorien’s more often.

With one hand he pushed open the door to the kitchen slowly this time to see golden curls, flushed cheeks, a wide bearded grin, tiny hands wrapped around a tea cup, strong muscled arms bracing an even stronger body from the counter, and a hobbit, the most beautiful hobbit in the world, sitting on a kitchen stool with a leg crossed over another smiling broadly. “Dwalin! Good to see you made it home. I made some tea and got some delicious biscuits from the market. Help yourself!”

He couldn’t move. He was too afraid. He thought if he took one step they would disappear. Noticing this Bilbo set his cup down and hopped off of the stool. He approached the broad dwarf slowly. “No, Baby, you’re not imagining things,” he reached up and cupped his cheek with his hand, “We’re here. Thorin and I have talked. It took us about thirty seconds after we left the restaurant to realize that neither one of us wanted anything more than for us all to be together again.” The tears flowed from Dwalin’s eyes covering the soft hobbit hand.

The tears were then wiped away by Thorin who had his handkerchief at the ready once more. “We had always wanted you back, we just needed to actually see you and talk to you and make sure you wanted us back for the right reasons.” Bilbo jumped in between them to exclaim, “This doesn’t mean we haven’t forgotten the past,” Thorin smirked, “But we do forgive you and are willing to move forward, if you are.”

Dwalin couldn’t believe it. It was too good to be true. He had to be dreaming. He tried to speak and found himself unable to. Both Bilbo and Thorin could see his distress. The hobbit tried to reach out to him but Dwalin would only take his hand stopping him from coming closer. Letting out a cough he looked to the two once more, “Did you do my dishes and fill my fridge with food?” Bilbo’s laugh practically sang out in the kitchen, “Well of course! While I’m here I want my pantries filled and no dishes in the sink. I am sorry we tricked you when you came in, it was Thorin’s idea.” “Excuse me, Master Burglar, you agreed,” the dwarf taunted.

* * *

 It was all rather simple. Bilbo called Balin and asked him to distract Dwalin with a phone call while he and Thorin grabbed some groceries (knowing Dwalin most likely had nothing) and drove to his house. Getting in wasn’t difficult since Bilbo remembered where the spare key was hidden. By the time Thorin had most of the groceries put away and Bilbo finished cleaning the last dish they heard Dwalin coming down the hallway. Thorin had grabbed the hobbits hand and moved them into the dining room as their grumpy dwarf jumped into the kitchen screaming. Covering their laughs they ran upstairs and each moved to separate rooms while Dwalin searched. Managing to slip past him they went back to kitchen in time for Bilbo to make a pot of tea.

* * *

 “So you both are back? Yer goin to live with me again?” Dwalin asked still a little confused. Thorin and Bilbo looked to each before Thorin leaned against the counter as he explained, “Well we think we should take it slow. We don’t want to rush you. We both think that we should all be comfortable with living together again before we actually do it. Then, if we all agree, it’s going to take some time to sell our flat and move our things back here, but we figured for now you wouldn’t mind us sleeping over.”

Thorin flashed a wide grin as he looked in the tear-filled eyes of his baffled dwarf. Dwalin let them fall. He had to let it out. He almost fell to the floor but both of his loves were there to catch him. The three of them were now on the floor, Dwalin being held by both as he sobbed asking them over and over why they would take him back. They found when they couldn’t reassure him with words kisses and soft touches in the end were what would calm him.

When he was calm, Thorin took his face in his hands and brought their foreheads together before moving to give him a full kiss on his lips. It started off innocent enough but as it got more heated Bilbo insisted the rest of the conversation could be had in the bedroom. He also insisted it require handcuffs. Dwalin stopped them once again, “Wait! As much as I would love to make love to the both of you right now. I think…what you said before…that we should take it slow.”

* * *

 Sleeping arrangements between the three were consistently simple. Bilbo was always in the middle (He needed to be warm thank you very much!). Being smaller having a dwarf on each side would most definitely keep him comfortable all night. As he fell asleep on his right side, he would face Thorin, who was lying to his left. It was perfect for morning and goodnight pecks. Dwalin of course was on the right. He proclaimed it was his position as Bilbo’s backside protector. This statement would be scoffed at by the hobbit for he insisted that he did not need a protector as he could take care of himself and his backside was never in danger, but Dwalin disagreed and snuggled closer to that lovely round bottom.

Now there were occasions where the sleeping arrangements changed. For example, if one of them became sick, that being would take Thorin’s position and face away from the other two. If they found during the summer the night air was too hot, Bilbo would trade places with one of the dwarves or sometimes even sleep at the foot of the bed keeping an arm hooked around Thorin and Dwalin’s ankles. There was also an occasional night when the three found themselves at completely separate parts of the bed. None of them knew why, but they concurred that sometimes you need a night alone.

This night was special. Now that the three were together again after some time apart, it required a new sleeping position. It wasn't completely different for Thorin found himself back in his regular spot. Dwalin, however, was in the middle this time with Bilbo on the outside. He never thought he would enjoy being in the center but Dwalin found it to be his idea of heaven with Thorin's legs intertwined and his arms surrounding his torso while Bilbo's hands massaged his face and head, peppering kisses on his cheeks, and nibbling along his jaw line.

* * *

 Bilbo and Thorin would later admit to one another that they were surprised that Dwalin didn't want to make love to them, but they were proud of him for wanting to take things slow. The two agreed that they could be and have been very passionate beings so a cooling down period would be good for all of them. When they would meet at the house for dinner it led no further than some snuggling and kissing on the couch. When they went out again the evenings would end with deep kisses either outside of Thorin and Bilbo's flat or outside of Dwalin's door or in either being's bed. It was just kissing, nothing more.

It would be just kissing for three months…and by then Dwalin had enough. He decided after dinner that night he would speak to his loves gently of his need for more. Yes, he learned that communication was key to keeping their relationship going strong. However, Dwalin being Dwalin, he had to make the night special. Perhaps it was time for another dinner?

* * *

 

“Dwalin, I just got my kitchen back the way I like it. I swear to Mahal if you mess it up I will seriously kill you!” Bilbo shrieked over the phone so loud Dwalin held his mobile away from his ear. “Babe, I promise I will not ruin yer kitchen. Actually I thought about ordering food from Bombur’s and having it delivered.” When Bilbo was satisfied with this much better plan than him cooking dinner Dwalin got off the phone and checked to see that Thorin sent him a text message confirming dinner at 8pm at the house.

Bombur didn’t usually deliver, but he was more than happy to do this for Dwalin. He had been rooting for the three to be together again for some time. Knowing Bilbo, he heated the food up in the oven himself though Dwalin pouted about it the entire time. He knew it wasn’t that bad at cooking! When everything was ready he left just in time for Thorin to arrive home with Bilbo not far behind.

The two of them were beside themselves when they discovered that Dwalin had ordered the same meals they had had for dinner three months ago. Dwalin even ordered a side of Brussels sprouts only as joke and Bilbo playfully threw one at the bald dwarf’s head jokingly, “Knew you were lying about that! I was tempted to tell Bombur to switch your vegetable that night! I’m glad I didn’t and that you ate them anyway! That’s what you get for lying!”

Dwalin had everything almost perfect except he waited to bring out the champagne as they were enjoying chocolate soufflé. He loved watching Thorin’s eyes light up, “Well, what’s the occasion?” The dwarf just smiled and slyly replied, “You’ll find out soon enough.” Then after the three made a toast and finished their dessert Dwalin once again abruptly rose from the table and made a hasty exit from the dining room back into the kitchen. Bilbo and Thorin looked at each other completely puzzled.

When he did return he had another tray with him that was covered. Bilbo did a little bounce in his chair, “Ohhh more dessert! Baby you spoil us!” Dwalin grinned setting the tray down. “As much as I would love to keep feedin more sweets to my sweet thing, this is actually why I planned this special dinner tonight. Thorin looked at the covered tray with curiosity. He had no idea what his great oaf was talking about. Without another word, Dwalin lifted the lid of the tray to reveal three small boxes. They were three ring boxes.  

Bilbo let out a loud gasp and quickly covered his mouth with both hands looking over to Dwalin. He couldn’t believe he still had them. The dwarf opened each box up despite that they all knew what was inside. Thorin was amazed. He had given his and Bilbo’s rings back to Dwalin the day they moved out. He assumed Dwalin would take them back or sell them. He never dreamed he would actually keep them.

He held out the gold ring to Bilbo in one hand and held Thorin’s sapphire ring out to him in the other hand. “I’ll admit I originally wanted to ask the both of you if you wished to make love tonight, but I realized that that’s not the only thing I want. I want more dinners in and out. I want fights followed by make-up sex. I want trips to Hobbiton and nosy family members. I also would like an occasional trip to Scotland and many visits to my childhood home there. I want hugs, kisses, tears, anger, sorrow, and joy. And I also would like to at least have a discussion about getting a dog. Overall I’d say I want a life with you, Bilbo Baggins, and you, Thorin Oakenshield. Will you be my husbands?”

Bilbo rose slowly from the table and stood before Dwalin taking his face into his hands pressing their foreheads together, “Dwalin, you’re already our husband.” The hobbit had to sniffle before he gave his dwarf a kiss. Thorin took Dwalin’s ring from its box and held it out to the now weeping dwarf, “And I would say we’re yours.” After the three exchanged kisses, rings, and wiped away each other’s tears they immediately headed for the bedroom.

* * *

 

Dwalin found he became happier and happier as each minute passed. He never really liked wearing the handcuffs during sex but he loved what they did to his loves. Bilbo’s face was that of complete bliss as he rode in his lap, his curls drenched in sweat and he grabbed at Dwalin’s chest. He also loved the hungry look in Thorin’s eyes and held the locked cuffs behind Dwalin’s back while he pummeled the tattooed dwarf from behind. Exquisite pleasure and punishment was the theme for that night and just pleasure for many more nights for many more years for the three.

There had been many more dinners in and out, many more fights, many more make-ups followed by a lot of make-up sex. There were more trips to Hobbiton, where Thorin got his time with the hobbit family. There were also trips to Scotland so Bilbo could see Dwalin’s childhood home. There was an actual ceremony, promises, kisses, and a lot of sex that followed. There was a tragedy that left a young hobbit without a mother and father only to gain three fathers and the promise of a dog if he was good. After a while neither of them could count their blessings anymore. They didn’t need to. Having each other was enough. The rest was just chocolate soufflé for dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is! I hope you guys are as happy with this as I was! Of course it was gonna be a happy ending! These dorks weren't splitting up!
> 
> So the story was originally going to end with them just going to sleep together but I wasn't completely satisfied and I also really wanted to bring back the rings so I had them take things slow until Dwalin decided he would propose to them again! 
> 
> Yes, Dwalin calls Bilbo "sweet thing" now. Thorin calls Dwalin the "great oaf".
> 
> Oh and yes you read that right I wrote that Frodo still ends up with Bilbo. Im sorry but at the same time i'd really like to see these three taking care of the wee hobbit! I can see Dwalin picking him up with one hand and placing him on his shoulder and just working while Frodo hangs all over him! I'm sorry I know it's silly!
> 
> Well I want to thank all of you who have read, kudosed, and commented on this fic! It means so much to me that you support this, it being my first fic! If you guys are on tumblr you can visit me at [scarlettblack24](https://scarlettblack24.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Anyone have any stories they think I should do next. I'm actually working on the bet the three had that led Dwalin to do the rings, but I'm open to any suggestions you have!
> 
> Thanks again <3


End file.
